It has been a common practice in the lift truck industry to provide a hydraulic control system uniquely tailored to the particular mast provided on the lift truck. Thus, the hydraulic control system for a two stage mast characteristically will be different than the hydraulic control system for a three stage mast.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic control system for the lift cylinders on the mast which can be adapted for use in both two and three stage masts.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide a hydraulic manifold which mounts on the rear of the primary mast section for distributing pressure fluid to a pair of lift cylinders supported on the rear of the uprights of the primary mast section and wherein the manifold need not be repositioned on the primary mast section to accommodate the latter's use in either a two stage mast or a three stage mast.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a manifold of the type hereinbefore described wherein plugged openings are available for supply of fluid to a carriage lift cylinder when the primary mast section is used in a three stage mast.